


give me a breeze that's long winded

by popmart (tambsi)



Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [3]
Category: Alanis Morissette (Musician), Foo Fighters
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25083391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tambsi/pseuds/popmart
Summary: a brief moment in 1996.
Relationships: Taylor Hawkins/Alanis Morissette
Series: Soulmate AU Fragments [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683787
Kudos: 3
Collections: Soulmate AU





	give me a breeze that's long winded

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last thing I've written officially for the soulmates AU my ex and I started last year. We haven't talked about it or worked on it since late last year, and I don't think I'll personally be touching it for a while in favor of working on a DIFFERENT soulmates AU. 
> 
> This was written on March 5th, 2020.
> 
> Enjoy!

"I think Grohl's gonna to ask you to play in his band at some point, you know." 

Alanis says this so casually that it takes more than a few moments for Taylor to register it, much less lift his sweaty head from her equally sweaty shoulder in disbelief. _No way in hell someone like Dave fucking Grohl would ask someone like him to perform or record with him._

He says as much to his soulmate, who shakes her head with a small-but-knowing smile which persists that Grohl _definitely_ would. 

Taylor turns away from her and looks onto the festival stage in front of them, where Dave is, with all of his now characteristic energy and youthful power, belting out the chorus to "Big Me". 

Only half an hour before, they'd briefly bumped shoulders with eachother, Dave congratulating Alanis on her success, and Alanis saying the same for him. Taylor had stuck close to Alanis and gave Dave a grin, which had been returned tenfold in such a fashion that it'd nearly taken the drummer aback with the energy he'd felt. Not quite on the level of dizzying he got from when Alanis so much as looked at him sometimes, but damn close. 

_He wasn't sure if he wanted that from Dave Grohl._

His thoughts get snapped back as the crowd gets louder than before, singing Dave's words at him, and he decides to enjoy the moment with his soulmate. He would let her words and his other thoughts torment him later. Or hopefully, never again.

_"But it's you! I fell into!"_


End file.
